


The night is ours

by werewolfe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, This is just a tiny snippet really, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfe/pseuds/werewolfe
Summary: When the sun went down, the world was only for Richie and Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 22





	The night is ours

In the summertime, they were golden. They shook up the neighbourhood, side by side, like bandits in the night, and nothing and no one could ever stop them. In daylight hours, it was the seven, it was their time. Lucky seven. Losers. But when the sun went down, the world was only for Richie and Eddie.

Richie would sneak out, and free Eddie from his cage, take him by the hand and off they'd run, they'd ride, wherever their feet would take them. Eddie lived for these moments. The hushed laughter under streetlights, the wind through his hair, the way Richie looked beside him, the way he somehow glowed all the way from his dark hair to the thick frames of his glasses, the glint of teeth as he smiled. He was beautiful. They were beautiful. Eddie would see him and his heart would stutter and he'd laugh, open, elated.

Tonight it was the quarry. They rested upon the rocks and watched the moon on the water and it was cold, but Richie packed a thick, warm blanket in his bag, big enough to wrap around them. Eddie kept close to him, regardless. He was all skin and bones, it made sense that he'd need that little extra warmth. At least that's what he told himself.

He knew. Of course he knew, he was totally in love with Richie Tozier, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. It just was. And it felt good, to let himself have this. This small little piece of intimacy. Richie's always been a hands on kinda guy, Eddie knows he doesn't mind. Eddie's favourite times are when he can pretend - where he'll catch Richie watching him and think _maybe_. And as much as it scares him, in these moments, he's content. All the time, he's so, so afraid, of everything, but this is just them, and it's simple, and he can just relax and know that everything is fine.

So he's not even thinking about it, or worrying about this or anything at all, when Richie turns to him and asks him if he's okay.

Eddie blinks up at him for a moment, considering, wondering if he gave off the impression that he wasn't. But Richie just does that, sometimes. He'll check in, especially in these moments, when it's this late into the night/early morning and Eddie's eyes are drooping shut. Just because he knows Eddie's mind, knows Eddie. Just because he cares. It sends warm chills down his spine, out to his toes.

"Yeah, Rich, I'm good. I'm really good," Eddie assures him, smiling up at him, taking in his eyes, his wild hair, the red tinge to his nose. He looks so beautiful in the moonlight, smiling softly back at him.

"I'm glad. Me too, Eds. I'm good, too," Richie tells him, no jokes, no front, not in these moments. Just warm truth in his words, his eyes, his heart. Eddie loves him. They're quiet, for a moment. There's just their breaths and the sound of bats and insects, the soft rustling of the trees in the gentle breeze. Richie shifts over a little, closer to Eddie's side, hip pressed up against his, now. Eddie closes his eyes. "Hey, um... hey Eds?"

Eddie hums, turning his head towards Richie without opening his eyes. He trusts Richie will stay awake long enough to get them both home before sunrise. Richie is quiet. His breathing, too. When he does exhale, Eddie feels it over his lips, closer than he thought. And then it's Richie's lips. On his. And it's just the softest press of skin, but Eddie breathes in sharp through his nose and moves in closer, kissing him back and holding on like he's scared he'll disappear, or he'll wake up and this will all be a dream. Richie parts his lips and pulls him in.

An hour they spend like that, bodies pressed close and warm, with so much love, and all this night to hide behind. Just the two of them, intertwined, the world laid out before them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny, tiny little snippet. Unedited, of course, because me always. Feels a little unfinished, but I don't mind too much, hope you don't either. I've been reading so much Reddie for months and months and I just can't stop, and I read this beautiful little fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520066/chapters/56921050) and just couldn't get the image out of my head of these beautiful boys by the water at nighttime. So much love, oh god, my heart is full with affection for these two, I don't know what it is. So yeah, keep writing about these babes and all their sweetness because it's all I can think about and it's keeping me sane.
> 
> Stay safe, feel the love, keep the peace.  
> 💖💖💖
> 
> PS please feel free to expand upon this/rewrite it entirely if you want, I really want more stuff like this, but better, y'know. If you think of something I'd like, absolutely link me 💜


End file.
